


Dzień 7: Boże, chrom Steve'a

by Ithil7



Series: StuckyWeek 2 [7]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Birthday, M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-05 05:18:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14610219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ithil7/pseuds/Ithil7
Summary: Steve budzi się w dniu swoich urodzin i doświadcza poranno-urodzinowych atrakcji, jakie zaplanował dla niego BuckyKrótka forma napisana w ramach tygodnia tematycznego poświęconego Steve'owi i Bucky'emu z MCU.Link: http://fcstevebucky.tumblr.com/post/173192484467/stuckyweek2





	Dzień 7: Boże, chrom Steve'a

Tego poranka Steve leżał w łóżku i z zamkniętymi oczyma nasłuchiwał jak Bucky krząta się po kuchni, stuka talerzykami i sztućcami, robi kawę, nasypuje karmę do kociej miski... ogólnie rzecz ujmując wsłuchiwał się w odgłosy życia. A potem jak to życie idzie zdecydowanym krokiem do sypialni i przez chwilę stoi nad nim nieruchomo. Steve czuł, że jest obserwowany i walczył ze sobą, żeby się nie uśmiechnąć.  
\- Jeśli się natychmiast nie obudzisz spalę ci włosy- oznajmił rzeczowo Bucky co mimo wszystko było dość nietypową formą pobudki. Steve postanowił nie ryzykować pożaru i otworzył oczy a wtedy zobaczył Bucky'ego stojącego nad nim z marsową miną i talerzykiem w dłoni.  
\- Masz- powiedział widząc, że Steve się podnosi i wcisnął mu wspomniany już talerzyk w dłoń. Był na nim kawałek niebiesko-czerwonego tortu z wetkniętą w niego jedną świeczką. Steve uniósł pytająco brwi na co Bucky nachmurzył się jeszcze bardziej - Wszystkiego najlepszego z okazji urodzin, Stevie - i pochylił się żeby pocałować go w czubek głowy i nie patrzeć na jego twarz rozjaśnioną uśmiechem jak pochodnia - A teraz zdmuchnij świeczkę i jedz. Musisz wreszcie trochę utyć i przestać wpędzać w kompleksy chłopaków z podwórka.  
Steve posłusznie zdmuchnął świeczkę i wbił widelec w ciastko. Jednak jeszcze nie wziął go do ust  
\- To zabrzmiało prawie jak komplement - zauważył z uśmiechem  
\- Przypadkowo - zapewnił go Bucky z chłodnym spokojem i usiadł po turecku w nogach łóżka naprzeciwko niego.  
\- Przysługuje mi tylko jeden kawałek? - dopytywał Steve ale Bucky już odzyskał kontrolę nad sytuacją i nie zamierzał uciekać  
\- Upiekłem też resztę ciasta ale jeśli nie przestaniesz się tak debilnie uśmiechać zaraz walnę cię nią w twarz i zakryję ci ten uśmieszek  
Steve wpakował kawałek tortu do ust ale nie przestał się uśmiechać.  
\- Dobre ci wyszło. Robisz się w tym coraz lepszy - powiedział natychmiast, jeszcze z pełnymi ustami  
\- A ty naprawdę przeginasz pałkę. To, że upiekłem ci tort nie oznacza jeszcze, że nie zamorduję cię widelczykiem - Odparł Bucky ale Steve patrzył na niego z takim uśmiechem, że już po chwili mógł tylko zachichotać i przewrócić oczami. A potem pochylił się i dał mu całusa  
\- Faktycznie wyszło dobre - skomentował zadowolony z siebie zsuwając się z łóżka i zmierzając w stronę drzwi - Jedz a potem ubierz się i chodź. Mam co do ciebie plany na dzisiaj.  
\- Czy twoje plany nie mogą zakładać zdejmowania ubrań i kładzenia się do łóżka?! - zawołał jeszcze za nim Steve w ostatniej próbie prowokacji - udanej. Jeszcze jego słowa nie zdarzyły dobrze wybrzmieć kiedy coś czarnego cisnęło nim o poduszki i pocałowało mocno  
\- Nie, bo goście mogliby się za bardzo ucieszyć a to twoje święto, nie ich - warknął Bucky. Zebrał dłonią resztki rozgniecionego na poszewce ciasta i bezlitośnie rozsmarował je Steve'owi na twarzy  
\- Ubierz się i umyj, zaraz zabierze nas samolot! - dodał wychodząc w sypialni i zostawiając Steve'a całego zakochanego i upapranego ciastem.

**Author's Note:**

> Jakimś cudem jak zaczynałam pisać tego shorta zerknęłam na listę tematów i- choć sama pomagałam je stworzyć - przeczytałam "freedom" zamiast "freeform". Dlaczego? Nie wiem. Ale mojemu mózgowi natychmiast skojarzyło się to z dniem niepodległości i urodzinami Kapitana Ameryki a potem było już za późno na zmiany. Z tej okazji pozwoliłam sobie na nieco więcej cukru niż zazwyczaj więc mam nadzieję, że teraz nie bolą was zęby ;)
> 
> I to już koniec. Dzięki wszystkim którzy wzięli udział w naszym StuckyWeek (jako twórcy lub jako obserwatorzy), mam nadzieję, że bawiliście się dobrze. Nie przestawajcie mnie obserwować na AO3 ponieważ mam zanadrzu jeszcze jeden, ciut dłuższy, projekt dotyczący tej pary a także kilka innych, na całkiem inne tematy i może kiedyś przełamię się w końcu, żeby zacząć je publikować :P  
> Pa-pa!


End file.
